Champion of the Hearth
by TheHeartyHobbit
Summary: Perseus is found alone and broken in the streets of New York. Seemingly abandoned he awaits his time to die but a Goddess tired of having no children to influence fate decides to intervene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Droplets of rain fell heavily from the ominous clouds that gathered above the skyscrapers of New York. The droplets snaked their way down roofs and windows, forming into vast lakes of water. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the hubbub of the city was drowned out as the citizens took shelter from the growing storm.

A sob escaped and managed to rise above the din of the thunder, its owner sat huddled against a shop door, the windows boarded up and garbage bags lining its pavement. Rain trickled through the boy's shock of black hair causing it to go slick with moisture. The figure couldn't have been more than eighteen, garbed in only a torn orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts so covered in grime and rainwater they may as well have been black. The boy was once more wracked by sobs and his pitiful form shivered from the water soaking him. He turned his head up towards the sky, his once emerald green eyes growing dim, and his eyes bloodshot from crying. He looked up at the storm and whispered "I should've been better..." and with that more sobs broke free and the heavens opened up, pelting New York with rain as if trying to erase its filth.

The boy soon fell into a fitful sleep, he cried out into the empty night, calling out for anyone to help him; nobody did. All through the night the storm raged, winds battered at windows, lightning struck the tips of the skyscrapers; a rare flash of brilliance in the black maelstrom above the city. Yet the boy slumbered despite the fury of the storm, the rain soaking him through and winds nearly causing him to be pulled away. And yet he slept as if the storm was nothing compared to the scars inflicted upon his heart, a permanent ache and reminder so unbearable he could simply let it devour him inside out and yet, he endured.

The cold light of day brought with it the demise of the storm as if it had taken pity upon the poor broken boy that lay in the doorway. The light crawled down the street towards the child, creeping in on him like fingers. The boy jolted awake as the ray of light fell on his face, blinding him and reflecting in the teardrops on his face. He turned himself into a sitting position and stared down between his legs into a clear puddle staring at the image that faced him. His once handsome face so filled with sorrow it immediately elicited pity within the beholder, it seemed as if he had never laughed and had known nothing but pain. He ran his hands through his soaking mop of black hair and stared wearily at himself; it seemed as if he had no more tears to cry.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen young Perseus." A child's voice said, breaking the silence that came after the storm.

The boy immediately looked to his left for the source of the voice, finding a girl that seemed to be eight years old sat on the curb, her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders as she stared out across the street. The boy sat staring at her although his body began to tense.

"There was a time that you would have bowed to me Perseus." She called out in her lilting voice "Although, I suppose that was a very long time ago"

He continued to stare at her, his face devoid of expression. She sighed.

"Do you know why I'm here Perseus?" She carried on. He shook his head at her. "I thought not, you are a man devoid of hope Perseus. As Hephaestus might say, you're broken. I would like to help rebuild you if you will, give you something to aspire to; if you choose to accept of course. I can always leave you to your... gutter" She offers with a subtle hint of a smile as she describes his home.

The boy looked up at her and stared into her eyes as she turned to face him. Where her eyes should have been were instead flickering orbs of orange flame, dancing to and fro to a beat only heard by them.

The boy finally spoke, his voice raw from his sobs "What would you have me do?" Perseus managed to croak out.

"You would be my champion, the other Gods bear children and it is they who decide our fates whilst I must sit and watch. You would do what is best for the Olympian family and be a protector of the Hearth wherever it may be found. Will you accept?" She spoke slowly a flicker of uncertainty darting across her face as she stared at the boy's brooding gaze.

The boy stared deeply into the orbs of flame and she was glad to see a fire rekindle in Perseus' eyes as he stared.

"I agree to your terms Lady Hestia and I am in your debt for giving me this offer when all else have left" he said, nearly breaking into a sob as he spoke the end of his sentence.

Hestia smiled kindly at Perseus "Let us leave this gutter, it is no place for a champion of the Hearth."

As she said this Hestia and the boy were consumed by columns of flame and the alley once more became deserted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The forest was silent save for the soft crackling of a fire, the occasional spark drifting towards the cloudless sky and the flames casting dark shadows. The boy sat near the fire, slowly feeding it fuel from a diminishing pile of timber. His black hair had grown longer and wilder but his eyes had regained their keen look of determination; the emerald green eyes rekindled by hope. The boy was older and with it came a sense of quiet maturity that seemingly caused the forest to be silent as if out of respect. The boy was no longer a boy, he was a man; a man ravished by loss and war but still fighting for what he believed right. A thick hooded jacket of a material so black it may as well have been made of shadow garbed him, matching his demeanour perfectly.

The snap of a broken twig echoed out through the clearing and yet the boy did not move instead choosing to call out.

"Lady Hestia, you are becoming careless." He called out in a low voice.

"Or is it that I am simply letting my presence be known to my champion?" A lilting voice replied.

"Either way, I know you're here, so come and greet your champion." Perseus replied his voice unchanged.

Lady Hestia stepped out from the murky tree line and into the clearing, the fire seemingly leapt at her presence and she smiled as it grew stronger. She looked exactly as she did one year ago when she found him at Hades' door. Her brown hair flowed down her back and her red dress seemed to flicker with embers.

"You have grown Percy" She said softly as she stared at her champion, although frowned as she saw him wince as she said Percy.

"Why do you frown when I refer to you as Percy?" She asked curiously.

"Percy was forgotten a long time ago and I'd prefer it to stay that way." Perseus replied mechanically.

"Percy was a great hero, the bane of Kronos and Gaia, slayer of Hyperion and many more titles, why are you ashamed of you are?"

"Because I am no longer him, he would be disgusted by me and rightly so. They were right to turn their backs on me, I am no longer deserving of those titles as they belong to another boy." He replied his voice cracking as he did.

Hestia became quiet as she heard this and the fire became low.

"You have been guarding this forest against the forces of darkness for a year now Perseus and you have done it well. The time has come for you to leave this place. The satyrs have deemed the forest a Place of the Wild and have come to claim it in the name of Pan. They shall guard the forest in your stead." She spoke with no lack of confidence.

"What would you have me do now Lady Hestia?" Perseus asked as he gazed at the forest that had been his home. He had defended it against hellhounds, Cyclops, loggers and many more that would see damage done to this place.

"Demi-Gods are on the rise and as such more and more are slipping through the Satyrs' net. They need to be defended and brought to the Camp; it is unjust that they suffer death from our lack of responsibility to our children." The sky rumbles as she speaks but nothing more happens.

"Where do I begin?" Perseus replies bluntly without a hint of emotion.

"New York, monsters have begun to heavily congregate there and any Demi-God there will be at risk. Good luck Perseus, my only champion." She states, her voice lowering to a soft tone as she wishes him good luck.

A column of whirling fire surrounds Lady Hestia and Perseus is once again alone in the forest, the fire crackling as if nothing had happened.

**This is my first attempt at a story of this type so I'd be grateful for any feedback and comments. Thankyou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perseus walked wearily down the streets of New York, his trek causing him to be fatigued and hungry. He considered briefly asking Hestia for help but it would be a sign of weakness and he deserved hardship; after all he caused so much death and destruction. That's what everyone had told him the day he left.

The city of New York was alive, the din of cars, street vendors and people cut above all else and Perseus resisted the urge to cover his ears, so used to the quiet of his forest. He dug his hands into his jacket pocket clutching tightly onto a bronze pen. He hurried down the busy streets and the crowds seemed to part in his wake, many recoiling at his wild appearance. He didn't know where he was going but his body language suggested he was expecting trouble.

A large howl broke through the chatter of the city and Perseus started running in its direction; determination shone in his eyes as he gripped his pen ever tighter. He skidded into a side alley, his hard wearing boots taking the strain, and ran into the middle of a fight. A pack of hulking black wolves had surrounded a young boy, he was holding up a dustbin lid as a shield as he tried desperately to fend off the hounds.

Perseus took the opportunity whilst the hellhounds were distracted and drew closer to the monstrous beasts. He pulled out of his pocket the bronze pen which seemed to glow with faint light battling against the gloom of the alley and the fur of the hounds that seemed to drink in light. Pressing down firmly on the lid of the pen caused a beautiful bronze sword to rise out of it, Anaklumos written faintly upon it. Seizing the element of the surprise he slashed at the hound nearest to him causing it to dissolve into golden dust that shimmered in the light of the blade before falling to the ground. Taking the advantage Perseus pressed the advantage quickly cleaving off a hind leg causing the hound to turn to meet his blade as it came down, decapitating it cleanly.

The other three hell hounds quickly realised the new threat and started stalking towards Perseus, holding his sword out in front of him whilst planting himself firmly on the ground. The hellhound tensed its back legs but Perseus was ready for it when it pounced and lodged his blade in its chest. He stared into its surprised face as it crumbled to dust.

The remaining two hellhounds looked at each other and started to retreat in the direction of the boy, snarls letting rip from their mouths. They started bounding towards the young boy, who was still huddling behind his makeshift shield and anger flared in Perseus as he saw them attempting to prey upon the weak.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled and punched his fist into the ground. A large fissure began to open up in the alley and water began exploding out of it, shooting out and blasting the hellhounds away from the child causing them to slam into a crumbling brick wall. A bead of sweat dropped from Perseus' brow as the water began to form into snaking chains that wrapped around the hounds feet dragging them towards the fissure, they panicked, they howled and they pulled against their bonds but they were slowly dragged into the fissure nevertheless .A final howl signified their fall into the fissure where their essence was pulled apart by the fast moving water mains.

Perseus dropped to all fours, sweat dripping from his brow. That power had drained him physically and mentally but he forced himself up; he still had a job to do. He scanned the now wreck of an alley for the boy, he was hiding behind a dumpster; he was shaking and his knuckles were white from where he held onto his shield. Perseus began striding towards the boy, ignoring his aches and pains.

Seeing this the boy suddenly screams out "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" holding up his shield defensively.

Perseus stopped just before the boy and crouched down low, emerald eyes meeting brown.

"I'm not here to kill you; I'm here to protect you. A great woman sent me to find you and take you somewhere safe for people like us."

The sandy haired boy replied suspiciously "People like us?"

"Demi-Gods, half human and half God. One of your parents was a God or Goddess and the monsters will come to find you. I'll take you the only place that's safe. However, I shall not stay."

"Why?" the boy replied lowering his shield as he did.

Pain flashed in Perseus' eyes as he recalled past memories. "That is a story for another time but right now we need to get you to safety. Follow me I know of a place where we can be safe for the night."

True to his word the light of day was waning and darkness had begun to consume the city. The boy nodded and began to follow Perseus as he set a furious pace through the streets. Perseus paused and the young boy nearly ran into him.

"If you truly wish to know my story, then at camp you must ask about a camper named Percy Jackson but I must warn you, it is not a happy tale."

With the boy left pondering his words they once more took off into the night.

**This is chapter three guys and whilst I haven't revealed yet the reason for him being abandoned I will include it in the next chapter. Once again if you're enjoying the story leave a comment as I do read them and they give me inspiration to carry on writing. Thanks guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perseus led the child to an apartment block on the other side of the city. Bags of trash lined its curb, graffiti covered nearly inch of the walls and iron bars surrounded the windows. The boy whimpered slightly at the sight of it but if Perseus heard he neither cared of acknowledged it. Pushing open the door to the foyer the pair was greeted by the stale smell of cigarettes, mildew and vomit. The small boy who despite fighting off hellhounds not too long ago now clutched onto Perseus' jacket, clinging on as if it were a lifeline. Perseus was surprised as he looked down at the kid and remembered that he couldn't have been much older than eight and his wide fearful eyes scanned the run down foyer.

A man sat on a battered arm chair behind the desk, legs up on the desk and a paper in his hands. He didn't even look up as Perseus and the child climbed the staircase with peeling carpet and the dug in butts of cigarettes. Perseus led the anxious child down a long corridor of identical doorways until he stopped at one marked 37. He pulled out a small silver key and inserted it into the lock, twisting it until it made a clunk signifying the door unlocking.

If the boy was expecting a spotless home, that was vacuumed, freshly painted and brilliant carpet, he was sorely mistaken. The apartment was a single large room; concrete flooring covered in stains, which looked suspiciously like blood, walls covered in mould and wires sticking out of the ceiling and walls. The single feature of the room was a large round fireplace in the centre of the room; the fireplace was already smouldering despite no other person being in site. Two simple mats sat beside the hearth and Perseus had already made to go and sit on one. The boy followed suit and both of them sat in silence as they stared at the dancing flames.

The boy started tapping in random beats against the floor as he scrutinised his saviour.

"So you're Percy, right?" He started

"I go by Perseus now, Percy is long gone" Perseus replied solemnly, not turning his gaze away from the flames.

The boy sat staring expectantly at Perseus, waiting for him to say more. He soon realised that was it.

"Don't you want to know my name?" The young boy asked a slight undertone of annoyance in his voice.

"Should I?" replied Perseus bluntly, still staring into the hearth.

"Well you did rescue me and now we're sitting together, so probably yeah" The boy replied, sarcasm creeping into his voice.

The corner of Perseus' mouth twitched upward as he heard this.

"So what's your name then kid?" He asked, finally turning away from the fire.

"Name's Tom" He said grinning as if he'd just won a prize.

"Good to meet you Tom." Perseus replied before he lied down on his back and gazed at the ceiling. Tom looked crestfallen as he sighed and stared into the flickering embers.

"What's your story Tom?" Perseus said suddenly without getting up. A grin lit up Tom's face as he heard this.

"My dad left my mom soon after I was born but I don't really care. My mom's the best person in the world; she makes the best chocolate chip cookies!" Unbeknownst to Tom a small smile had slowly spread across Perseus' face as he listened to the eight year old.

"So a couple of weeks ago a weird guy with one eye started following me home and mom said I should try to ignore him and I was being silly. I wasn't being silly though and yesterday he tried to hit me with a really big stick but I kicked him in the stomach and ran home to my mom. When I told her what happened she told me I needed to get to a camp. That was about the time the monsters showed up and mom told me to run. The monsters kept chasing me but a voice in my head said mom was fine so I was really happy but scared of the big doggies but then you showed up and you saved me." The kid grinned at Perseus and put his thumb up.

"You're alright Tom, I'm glad I didn't let the hellhounds eat you. Now get some rest."

"But I want to hear your story" he pleaded.

The smile on Perseus' face vanished instantaneously.

"A lot of people died because of me, they didn't get to see their 16th birthday or get married nor have kids because of me. I realised this too late but now everyone knows what I am and they're right." He said the flames suddenly growing much lower in the hearth.

"I'm sorry Perseus" said the boy guiltily.

"Not as sorry as I am" Perseus replied coldly "Now get some rest" Perseus turned over onto his side and the fire of the hearth extinguished.

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd reveal why Percy was abandoned but I included more in this chapter than I thought I would and I'd prefer the reveal to happen in Camp whilst he isn't there. So once again thank you for reading my story, if you're enjoying it let me know and check out my other story "Born of the Pit" it's a demi-primordial story. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The room was dark but was quickly flared into light as the hearth rekindled. Perseus was already on his feet, the hood of his jacket up.

"Tom, get up we're leaving." Perseus spoke as he nudged Tom with his foot.

"Five more mins" a bleary voice replied, his sandy hair covering his face.

"Tom! Get up!" Perseus shouted, sighing as the kid suddenly panicked to get up.

Within a few minutes the pair was stood on the sidewalk as Perseus rummaged in his pockets.

"I know I've got one somewhere" he mumbled under his breath.

He grinned as his hand clutched around a golden coin. Tossing the coin into the road he chanted "Stêthi, Ô hárma diabolês!"

The day suddenly seemed to grow far darker and black smoke seeped from the tarmac road. Tom once more clutched to Perseus like a life line but Perseus looked unconcerned by the growing cloud of viscous cloud. Twin beams of yellow light suddenly shot out of the cloud and the smog cleared revealing a New York cab, which seemed to shimmer and move in the breeze.

Unperturbed by the ghostly cab Perseus strode right up to the front window and rapped on the glass. Tom stared out fearfully as the window rolled down and a face shot out the window, glaring at Perseus. The face appeared to be female with faded red hair, mottled grey skin and one empty eye socket.

"YOU AGAIN!" she yelled at Perseus "NEVER, NO, NOT AGAIN, NOT EVER. YOU CAN GO ROT IN TARTURUS. YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR EYE AGAIN!" as she ranted Tom could see that the flabby toothless gums as spittle flew out of her mouth and into Perseus' face.

Perseus seemed unfazed as he leaned right into the woman's face and she retreated back into the car as she stared into the Demi-God's eyes. His eyes practically glowed with power, the hurt and pain so prominent in them that even the Cocytus seemed to pale in comparison.

"You will listen to me Gray Sisters. I have summoned and paid you. You will take this child to Camp Half-Blood and I dare you to try and cross me. Now, is the payment acceptable?"

Camp Half-Blood was quiet, kids splashed and swam in the canoe lake, a centaur and a man in a Hawaiian shirt played cards and kids played volleyball in the sand. Except from one of the cabins the sound of sobbing could be heard, it was muffled by pillows and sheets but the sobs could still be heard. The cabin was painted grey and above the door a vividly realistic owl sat, its eyes seemingly following anyone who entered the cabin.

The inside of the cabin was bleak as if a cloud of depression was hanging in the rafters. Half finished blue prints and designs hung on walls, white boards and smart boards covered nearly every remaining wall space and desks cluttered with pens, pencils and equipment were shoved together carelessly in the centre of the cabin. All the beds were packed tightly against the walls and all of them unoccupied bar one. Golden hair that was once described as princess curls lay flat and frizzy against the sheets; the white sheets hid the girl beneath them. Once more a tremor of sobs went through the girl and the pillow became damper as a fresh round of tears flooded in. She wrapped her hand tighter around the silver pendant as she cried uncaring if anyone heard her.

The sound of a motor gunning and tires squealing brought the girl out her reverie. Sitting up in her bed she started to run her hands through her hair, wiping her cheeks of tears.

"Annabeth!" a breathless son of Demeter called. "A new camper's arrived, with the Gray Ladies as well!"

The boy started to look down at his shoes as he saw Annabeth as she tried desperately to make herself look presentable. She made the effort to greet every camper as she knew that everyone deserved to be treated like they were a friend, despite their parentage or ability. She greeted them because it was what he would have wanted. As she thought of him she nearly broke into another wave of tears but held it in as she didn't want to look weak.

"Take me to them," She said briskly to the son of Demeter, "_Simon his name was" _she thought as she carried on past him.

A crowd had already gathered around the new camper, everyone jostling for a look at the new camper who was brave enough to take a ride with the Gray ladies. The crowd parted like the Red Sea as Annabeth walked to the child.

"Everyone back off and give him some space!" she yelled at the crowd and with a lot of grumbling and complaining the crowd dispersed leaving behind Simon, Annabeth and the young boy with sandy hair.

"You can go as well Simon" she said and he grinned when she said his name.

Turning to look back at the kid who couldn't have been older than eight she asked in a soft tone.

"What's your name kiddo?" she said smiling, trying to reassure him.

"Tom" he said softly

"Hi Tom, I'm Annabeth" she said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi" he said still quiet.

"How did you know to take the Gray Sister's cab here?" she asked, her natural curiosity taking over.

"I didn't, Perseus did. "He said queasily as he recalled his hellish time in the cab, he clutched his stomach as he did.

Annabeth's stomach seemed to do a back-flip and suddenly she too felt ill.

"Would this by any chance be Percy Jackson?" she said, her stomach felt as if it was trying to digest itself.

"He prefers to be called Perseus but that used to be him"

Annabeth stopped listening as he carried on talking about how Percy rescued him, her only thought was

"_He's alive, he's alive, he's alive" _She felt sick and dizzy to her core but felt happier than she had felt in a long time. The world seemed to start spinning and black spots began to appear in her vision, the floor suddenly reaching to grab her.

**Once again thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the longer chapter despite still not knowing the precise reason for Percy being abandoned. I'm going on holiday for a while tomorrow but I'll try and update if I can. I still haven't decided the pairing but feel free to make suggestions and keep the reviews coming I read all of them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tom looked around the room he'd been sat in after Annabeth's collapse, it was a small but cosy room in the "Big House" as one of the campers had called it. Despite the large shuttered windows that let light flood into the room a small fire had been lit in the brick fireplace, the battered arm chairs and sofas seemed to crowd around the flames: stuffing pouring out of tears trying to escape. Above the mantle a seemingly stuffed leopard glared out at the room and Tom would've sworn he saw it blink every so often.

Every other conceivable space on the wall was then filled with photo frames both big and small: old and new . The pictures all seemed to be of smiling children at this very camp, many so old that they were black and white. One picture in particular drew Tom's eye, it was of a smiling couple, the boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes had flung his arms around a younger Annabeth, her princess curls sparkling in the setting sun.

"Tis a sad story that one" a kindly voice called out and Tom started as he quickly turned guiltily away from the picture.

The owner of the voice was an old man sat in a wheelchair by the door, a haggard beard lined his jaw, thick graying hair erupted from his scalp and his eyes held wisdom that could only be gained from a life much longer than his appearance suggested.

"Enough of such gloomy matters, it is of no consequence now, we can only deal with the now and present and learn from our actions. My name is Chiron, I am the activity leader at this camp and I'd like to welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, the only place safe for people like you. Now I am most intrigued to hear your story young one" Chiron said in a tone not unlike the one Annabeth had used with him.

Tom slowly began to explain his story to Chiron, the man's face not faltering as he explained the monsters and his escape, the only time his face did change from passive to eager was when he mentioned Perseus' role in the story.

"Did this Perseus have a last name?" Chiron asked interest flaring in his eyes.

"Well, I think his name was Percy Jackson but he says he's Perseus now" Tom replied carefully not wanting Chiron to faint like Annabeth did.

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair, his brow furrowed and his arms slowly tapping against the chair.

"I had heard rumours of his adoption by Hestia but I had not realised he had returned to the land of the Gods." Chiron muttered under his breath and he suddenly went silent, staring into the fire.

"Did he mention what happened to him?" Chiron asked Tom stirring from his silence.

"No sir but he looked so full of pain and when I asked he said I should ask somebody here" Tom replied quickly haunted by those pained emerald eyes.

"Percy or Perseus as he now goes by was and still is a hero. He risked his life time after time for others without wishing for reward or personal gain. He was a powerful son of Poseidon, he achieved so much and was the subject of two great prophecies both of which bore heavily upon him." Chiron's proud expression began to turn sour as he gazed into the waning flame as if it could sense his mood.

"The prophecies caused a great deal of death and pain. Many of Percy's friends had died fighting whilst he had survived. Every day guilt ate away at him but his friends supported and counseled him and he endurednthe guilt managing to push it away." The flames died down even lower and Chiron's eyes began to reflect a pain similar to Perseus'.

"Like most terrible things in this world his end came from a mistake. I shall not go into this mistake as it's not my place to say but nevertheless this mistake caused selfless Percy to be turned on. His girlfriend at the time, a girl he loved so dearly he fell into Tarturus for, turned her back on him. Spite danced upon her tongue and the guilt of bloodshed came crashing down upon him. His spirit was crushed, the whole camp heard these words and they chose to believe them, leaving him to be devoured by the guilt." The shadows in the room seemed to grow darker and the once inviting room became harsh, an unnatueal chill settling in the air.

"Two deaths weighed more heavily upon his mind than the others, he sacrificed so much for his cause and his belief in the goodness of man. His mother and step-father bled before Gaia's knees. We could hear his weeping throughout the night and in the morning he was gone. Unspoken apologies left in his wake and a piece of the camp died that day. No one felt the loss more than Annabeth, she tries to hide her pain and guilt but I can see through it. She needs Percy, even if it is only to apologise but I fear what has been said cannot be undone." With the story completed the room returned back to normal, the fire crackling as if nothing had happened.

"I'll send someone to take you over to the Hermes Cabin, be nice to them because if I was a betting centaur I'd bet they're your siblings." With a small chuckle he started to wheel himself out.

"Oh and Tom?" Chiron called out as he was leaving.

"Yes" Tom replied, still unnerved by Perseus' story.

"Expect an interrogation from Annabeth and please don't judge her too harshly." He said softly.

**Hi guys, updates are going to be coming slower due to the fact I'm holiday but I'll try to put them out as often as I can. As for pairing I'm torn between just loner Percy or Annabeth since I think those are more realistic and sorry To tnose who wanted a Thalia pairing I just don't really like that so sorry. So once again if you like the story please review as I do read them, and I like to know if you agree with my decisions. Thanks guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole camp was bleak the next day. The news of Perseus' return had spread like wildfire and the whole camp felt the weight of their actions. Sam was indeed claimed by Hermes that night, and his new family members kept him away from those who sought answers from him.

Tom had stayed in the Hermes Cabin for a full day now, he had only ventured out to eat and he tried to ignore the people who swarmed to him for answers about Percy Jackson. He laid down on his bed staring up at the creaking wooden roof. Spindly cracks had started to spread in the support beams and many a spider had taken up residence in the corners and dark spaces of the cabin.

Loud yelling could be heard from the door and he recognised it as Annabeth's.

"I DON'T GIVE A FURY ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, FOR A WHOLE DAY I'VE LET HIM SETTLE IN AND HAVEN'T ASKED HIM AND I WANT ANSWERS!" The muffled yell of Annabeth seeping through the cabin walls.

Tom ducked down further in his bed, he tried to lose himself in linen and stared at the particles dancing in the rays of light as a distraction. A muffled reply came from one of his brothers at the door.

"Ok, you can see him as long as you stop shouting to Hades, he's just a kid and yelling won't help you or him."

A cry of indignigation came from Annabeth as the door was pushed open and a new beam of light flooded into the cabin.

"Tom?" Annabeth' voice echoed out into the cabin in a much softer tone than she had used with his half brother.

Tom lifted his head hesitantly from the sheets to meet Annabeth's eyes. Her eyes that sparkled with intelligence in the photo he'd seen were rimmed with red and her hair was frizzy and unbrushed. Once she spotted him she came and sat on his bed, it creaked slightly as she did.

"Hi Tom" she said quietly as if she were whispering.

"Hi Annabeth" he replied slowly and pulled himself into a sitting position as he did.

"So Percy saved you then?" She said, it seemed Chiron had informed her about his journey to camp,

"Yeah, he did. I would've died if he hadn't been there, I thought I was going to die" Tom replied, his eyes reliving the events.

"He's good at saving people, he's saved so many times even when he got hurt trying. Gods he's such a seaweed brain" A tear traced its way down Annabeths' cheek as she spoke.

Tom looked at the tear in curiosity.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he creeped closer to Annabeth.

"Am I?" She asked in a choked sob and touched her cheek, her hand coming away glistening with moisture.

"So I am" the tears started to flow faster and soon she was wracked with sobs.

Tom scooted closer to the crying girl and put his arms around her as he had to his mother on the many occasions she had cried. The pair sat for Gods know how long, with Annabeth crying into the small child's shoulder.

"Thank you Tom" Annabeth finally said leaning away from him, wiping her nose as she did.

"What happened to Perseus? He looked so sad when I asked him." Tom spoke hesitantly, afraid of setting off another wave of tears.

"You don't have to tell me" he added quickly as he saw fresh tears beginning to form in Annabeth's eyes.

"No it's ok Tom, you deserve to know. You're the only person to have seen let alone spoken to Perseus in the last year. It was after the war with Gaia, after the death of his parents, and Percy was different." A tear escaped her eye. "He still loved me but he wanted to get away from it all, he lost a piece of himself when his parents died and he wanted to be normal. He couldn't stand taking credit, always so damn selfless." She laughed as she sobbed creating a strangled sound.

"Not soon after the war another quest was issued by the oracle for my brother Malcolm. I loved him so much and was terrified of losing him. He asked Percy to go with him in his quest but... Percy said no. He said he was done with quests. Malcolm accepted that and chose instead two new campers. They didn't come back." A fresh wave of sobs overcame Annabeth.

"I was so angry at him. I wanted him to die, I wanted him to feel what I was feeling but I didn't know he already did. I blamed him for everything bad that happened, I screamed and I shouted and he didn't even say anything. He just looked at me and I saw something break within him. The next day he was gone, no note, no goodbyes just an empty cabin." She began to sob again, clutching onto Tom like a lifeline.

**Hi guys, it's good to know you're enjoying my story and keep the comments coming. I think I've decided on an Annabeth pairing as it fits the story better and I don't really think there any other realistic pairings in the series of books. I'll be focusing more on the Greeks with only a litlle about the Romans. Thanks again guys, make sure to check out my other story "Born of the Pit" and I'll keep updating as long as you guys keep liking it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dream came to Perseus again that night. It came most nights and each night it was just as much a blow to his being as ever. The dream took place the night before he left, the night his life came crashing down around him.

The news of the quest's demise came from Athena herself, her calculating gray eyes were unforgiving as she spoke of the demise of her son and his friends. She spoke only to her children, the cabin black with depression and Annabeth sat head in hands crying. Cold fury slowly began to replace the crushing sadness in her stormy gray eyes.

Perseus sat alone at the Poseidon table, picking at his food; his blue coke sat untouched upon the table. Everyone else sat laughing and joking, all except Athena's table which was devoid of campers.

The brazier in the centre of the pavillion died down dramatically and in its wake Annabeth followed, eyes raw from crying but her murderous expression sent any curious looks scarpering. Her face was screwed up tightly and her nails dug tightly into her palms, so close to drawing blood.

She stamped over to Perseus who sat bewildered at the demon that had posessed his girlfriend. The second she was within range Annabeth threw a vicious punch at Percy's face causing his head to snap to the side and blood to erupt from his nose. Perseud whipped his head back round to meet Annabeth's murderous gaze.

"What the Hades Wise Girl!" Percy cried out but his plead was quickly met by a hard shove from fell to the floor staring at Annaneth in shock.

"What have I done?" Percy once more pleaded.

"MALCOLM'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" Annabeth screamed at him and whispers began to circulate around the crowd that had formed behind Annabeth.

The blood drained from Percy's face as he stared into Annabeth's eyes whishing desperately he'd find anything that could suggest it wasn't so.

"I'm sorry" Percy whispered softly, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

"You're sorry! YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY WON'T BRING HIM BACK!" She spat out at him, her inner demons in full control.

"All you needed to have done was gone with him, protected him. But no, you were too damn selfish! So many people have died because of you Percy Jackson!" She paused to look at her boyfriend but his head was down and blood dripped steadily from his nose. The slightest flash of guilt registered briefly in her head before the demons once more took over.

"You have so much blood on your hands Percy all you do is get people killed. Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, Michael, Luke and so many more." Each name she spoke seemed to be a physical strike against Percy as he flinched as she spoke.

"EVEN YOUR PARENTS AND NOW MALCOLM! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED BUT YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH! WHY DO YOU GET TO LIVE AND THEY DON'T!" she screamed at him and then he looked up at her. His nose still dripped blood and he stared unfaltering into her gaze and she stopped, her anger dissipitating.

His emerald eyes that once held so much mirth and happiness were devoid of any such thing. The look he gave Annabeth was so full of pain and anguish that guilt immediately flooded over her. He looked broken, he looked empty and Annabeth was left with that gaze as he left the dining pavillion leaving her dumbstruck and the rest of the camp in shock.

Rain began to fall heavily, pelting the ground with hail despite the Camp's borders and Perseus walked out into the storm. The heavy rain pushing him down and that was the last camp saw of him.

Perseus woke up panting and nearly slipped from his branch in the woodland. Sweat coated every part of him and the overwhelming guilt bore down on him. His emerald eyes still reliving Annabeth's murderous gaze.

The moon gleamed brightly over the city park despite the harsh lights of the city, the only sounds being the distant din of the city and the occasional forest animal.

A flash of silver appeared briefly inbetween the trees and Perseus nearly convinced himself it was a trick of the light. However, his keen eyes caught another glimpse of silver in the woodland and even he was aamazed by his bad luck.

"Hunters" he muttered low under his breath all traces of fatigue gone.

**Hiya guys, here's the chapter that finally fully explains Percy's reason for leaving. I'd like some input about how I portrayed Annabeth as I'm not sure if she had reason to be so angry. But I hooe you still enjoy the chapter and any suggestions are more than appreciated. I'd like to thank everyone who takes time to review it means a lot. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The flashes of silver slowly took on the blurred indistinct shapes of teenage girls, looking as if they were flying through the tree tops. Below them blurs of black pounded through the undergrowth, they howled and snarled at their hunters: of silver as fluid as mercury cut through the night, the gleaming moon causing the arrows to grow brighter as they found their targets, bursts of golden dust erupting into the night.

Perseus hunkered down against his branch, clutching his midnight jacket over him and he hoped beyond hoped that the Hunters would pass him and his clearing by. This was not to be the case as one of hellhounds cut off from the pack and roared into his clearing, its blazing red eyes searching the tree tops for any signs of silver.

A flash of silver whistled past its ear missing the hound by milimetres. The hound turned and roared at the archer, a girl petite and innocent, eyes wide with fear as the beast charged at her and she struggled to load an arrow.

Perseus was fighting an internal battle to whether he should reveal himself or hope the Hunter could handle it but as the hound drew ever closer to the young girl his decision became increasingly obvious.

"Tarturus" he muttered under his breath as he leapt out the tree.

He collided shoulder on with the beast and all the breath out of his lungs suddenly vacated. The impact was not unlike colliding with a garbage truck but the momentum served its path of the beast diverted around the hunter and both Perseus and the hellhound collided with a nearby tree with the hellhound taking most of the impact.

Perseus staggered away from the hellhound like a drunkard, swaying to and fro as he searched his pockets for his pen. It was only his incredibly sharp instincts that caused him to throw himself to the left as a streaking shaft of silver meant for him impaled itself in the hellhound, putting the beast out of its misery.

He swung his head and glared at the young hunter who visibly quaked under his glare as she pulled another arrow from her quiver. Perseus could only stare in disgust at the girl as she once more took aim at him causing him to sprint into the woodland, and he narrowly missed another arrow fired his way.

As he dashed into the woods a sudden unease settled over him as it suddenly dawned on him that the Hunters were rarely far apart. This point hammered home quite literally as a shaft of silver impaled itself in his stomach. He could only look down in disbelief as blood poured down his abdomen, a sudden coldness raced over his body as he stared longer at the wound.

"So this is how it ends" he muttered causing him to cough violently as he fell to the floor landing on his knees sharply as he did.

The cold earth's touch sent shivers down his spine as one by one the Hunters emerged from the trees to stare at their prey. The woodlands no more a place of safety for him.A young teenage girl with long brunette hair stepped out from the throng of girls. She radiated power like only a Goddess could and Perseus was glad his hood was up so she couldn't see his face.

"Male! You dare to interfere with our hunt? You dare to threaten one of our own? Your death will not be quick but I wish to watch the regret swell in your eyes as you realise interfering with the hunt was the biggest mistake you could have made!" Artemis spoke loudly, the heads of her hunters bobbed up and down in agreement.

Artemis' words cut deep and reopened old wounds as the guilt he always felt threatened to rise up once more as one of only Goddesses he liked turned on him. As Perseus felt death approach he sent a silent prayer to Hestia, and apologised for failing her as a Champion.

Artemis stalked closer to Perseus, vicious hate for the hooded male danced upon her gaze. Once within reach she pulled back his hood and strangled sob escaped her mouth as messy black hair and emerald eyes were revealed.

"Perseus" she choked out as immense guilt began to eat away at him.

"PERCY!" Another female voice broke out from within the crowd of Hunters as a girl with jet black hair and electric blue eyes looked out in horror at her long lost friend.

A pillar of roaring flame descended into the forest and a roar so vicious accompanying it that many of the hunters clutched their weapons in fright.

"ARTEMIS! WHAT THE TARTURUS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHAMPION!" A voice screamed out.

And out of the flames emerged a young girl, her eyes so full of hate and anger toward Artemis that everyone in the forest retreated in fear. Lady Hestia had arrived.

**Hi guys, sorry about the small delay. I try to update as regularly as I can as I know you guys want me too. What do you think of this chapter? I think it's a little less mopey than the others and with more action. Thanks for reading and an extra thanks if ypu review or favourite or follow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The clearing was silent and the anger radiating from Hestia was palpable.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY CHAMPION!" Hestia roared at the crowd of Hunters, her eyes pits of flame that promised no mercy.

All the Hunters shook under her fury and fortunately for whomever fired the arrow Perseus chose this moment to collapse to the floor, the arrow head being driven deeper as the ground enveloped it, causing the arrow to puncture through his back: blood spraying from the secondary wound, thick and a red so dark it was nearly black.

Both of the Goddesses rushed to Perseus' side, Hestia's wrath temporarily abated over concern for her champion. The damage wrought by the arrow was devastating to Perseus, both the entry and the exit wound seeped viscous black blood and the skin around the wound was twisted and stretched apart turning an angry purple colour.

Perseus could only register pain as he felt the darkness creeping into him, a sweet promise of relief. He could only just feel the presence of the two Goddesses and hope surged within him as he felt Hestia's warm touch and with that final thought he submitted to the inky darkness.

However, it seemed it was not Perseus' time to die and his feverish dreams were fitful, he lulled into reality and his dreams as if they were one and the same, his only thought was of the aching pain within his abdomen.

In a moment of clarity he could he arguing, a crescendo of heated words and curses. He could make out blurred and indistinct shapes of two women and he knew they were the source of the anger. He attempted to pull himself up to get a better look at the women and if possible stop their argument but the searing pain raced up his spine and overloaded his brain with pain. He collapsed back down onto something soft and looked into the face of a panic stricken Hestia. With herculean strength he managed a smile at her before slipping back into the lucid dreams once more.

When Perseus awoke once more the arguing had only become louder. He had regained a certain sharpness in his sleep that he had lost the instant the arrow had pierced his flesh. The once all consuming pain in his stomach had been replaced by a dull throb.

He stared up at the ceiling, slowly gathering his strength all the while the argument was getting louder. With a start, Perseus realised the roof above him was pure white canvas and realisation dawned upon him as to his whereabouts.

"-AND YOU BETTER HOPE TO YOUR FATHER HE CAN ABATE POSEIDON'S WRATH WHEN HE FINDS OUT!" Hestia's roar echoed into the tent causing Perseus to become suddenly very alert.

Sheets covered his bare chest and he whipped them off and wasn't surprised to see the thick swathe of bandage wrapped around his stomach. He ignored the pain in his stomach and attempted to roll out of the bed, an act he immediately regretted as agonising pain cut through his core. Once again Perseus attempted to climb out of his linen prison, beads of sweat dripped off his brow as he ignored the searing pain in his abdomen. However, this time he was rewarded with success as he fell to the floor. He groaned.

Picking himself up slowly he noticed with detached interest that blood had begun to seep through the bandages around his waist but as the argument became ever more heated he decided he'd worry about it later.

"TO THINK YOU WERE WILLING TO LET AN INNOCENT MAN DIE JUST BECAUSE HE SUPPOSEDLY INTERFERED WITH YOUR DAMN HUNT DEPITE MOST LIKELY SAVING THE LIFE OF ONE OF YOUR HUNTERS! YOUR ACTIONS DISGUST ME!" The yell of Hestia greeted him as he exited his erstwhile home.

There Hestia and Artemis stood facing off against each other, although it was clear who was winning as Artemis looked as if she were about to bolt as she stared at the wrath of the Goddess who looked to be about six. It would have almost been comical if it weren't for the fact that Hestia looked murderous.

Hunters busied themselves around the campsite. They kept their heads down and their eyes averted, afraid to provoke the wrath of the Goddess.

"It was his own fault Hestia, we didn't know it was him. He could've said or-"Artemis was cut off mid-flow by a deafening crack as Hestia's hand connected with her cheek.

"Now you attempt to pin the blame on the very man you wronged, do you have no shame?" Artemis looked at Hestia with wide eyes, Hestia had never struck someone before.

"You will apologise to Perseus and beg for his forgiveness. He has faced enough hardship in this world and you better hope to the Fates that he'll forgive you." Hestia stated flatly, the rage she once felt had receded and a pillar of flames carried her away from the forest of stunned silence.

As one every Hunter in the forest turned and looked at Artemis, looks of uncertainty and fear eager to be reassured by their Misstress. Artemis was still in a state of shock as she felt the welt left upon her cheek by the Aunt she thought would never hurt a fly let alone strike her. She soon became aware of the many sets of eyes upon her and shook herself out of her stupour. As she gazed round the clearing her eyes locked with a pair of emerald that had seen and heard everything.

**Thanks for reading guys, once again I'm unsure whether Hestia's reaction was reasonable or not, any feedback regarding it would be welcome. Also, how do you guys want Artemis to act towards Perseus? Again, if you're interested I have another story called "Born of the Pit" which you can read. Thanks again, you guys are awesome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every Hunter in the clearing followed their Lady's gaze and stared at Perseus. Some stared with hostility in their eyes, others stared with apprehension and others couldn't meet his gaze. Artemis took a step forward towards Perseus and guilt weighed down on her as she stared at his bleeding gut and it seemed as if she were fighting an inner battle with herself.

"Perseus we're-" Artemis was cut off quickly by Perseus' raised hand.

And out of the flames emerged a young girl, her eyes so full of hat

"Stop" he said quietly but the sombre tone within it shocked everyone with its depth of emotion.

"You are only apologising to me because of who I am." Artemis was shocked that he had the nerve to interrupt her as she attempted to apologise but what shocked her even more were his next words.

"How many men have you caused to die Artemis?" Perseus asked again in the same flat tone of voice. Flustered, Artemis replied truthfully

"I don't know" she said quietly, deeply unnerved by the demi-god's persona.

"And how many do you think had families?" He asked once more.

"I.. I don't know" Artemis stuttered out as if she were recieving a scolding from her mother.

"How many of them had wives, daughters and sons to feed? How many families have you sentenced to hardship as you would have sentenced me and all them men you have killed to death?" By now the blood had drained completely from Artemis' face and a similar reaction was taking place on all the Hunters faces as well.

"How many innocent men have you and your Hunt sent to Hades? Because you believe that all men are vile? That they are cruel? That they tear apart families? That they have no morals? Maybe you should take a closer look at yourselves." His words struck as if they were physical blows to each and every one of the Hunters.

"I am guilty of no less. I have sentenced many to death and therefore need no apology as my death would be just." By now the strain of standing upright was weighing heavily on Perseus, blood staining nearly the entirety of his bandages red.

"So before you apologise to me, you must ask yourself, are you apologising because of who I am or because you nearly commited another man to Hades for no discernable reason?" Perseus questioned, a subtle undertone of anger laced within his words at the injustice of the murders because that's what they were, murders in cold blood.

The whole forest was silent as if everything had stopped to hear his words. Every single Hunter had looks of anguish and complete guilt as they heard Perseus's words but none more so than Artemis. Her eyes were gaunt as every single man she had slain flashed before her only this time she thought of the families she had torn apart and caused suffering to. She tried desperately to find a justification to excuse her and in some cases she could and many many others she could not.

She gazed into Perseus' eyes expecting to find nothing but disgust and hatred only to be greeted by sympathy. Perseus staggered closer to Artemis and the Hunters suddenly clutched tightly to their weapons expecting him to attack their misstress despite his condition.

"I cannot forgive you Artemis. You can only show your regret through your actions and one day you will be able to live with yourself as I have learnt to live myself." His words were so profound and laced with sadness every Hunter lowered their weapons.

"My presence here has caused nothing but strife for you and your Hunters however I would like to think your views have been changed somewhat. I'll be leaving now." He stated simply.

"Percy!" A desperate voice called out from the crowd of Hunters.

Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunt and daughter of Zeus stepped out into the clearing. Her eyes were raw as if she had been crying and her silver tiara sat somewhat lopsided upon her head.

"Hey Thals" Perseus spoke in a bittersweet voice, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he said so.

"I can't let you leave again Percy, I couldn't face Annabeth if I let you leave." Thalia spoke strangely, sounding as if she were trying to reassure herself of something.

"Thalia?" Perseus spoke once more, a frown replacing his smile as he finally noticed the dark clouds forming over head.

"I'm sorry Percy but you're coming back to camp whether you want to or not" Thalia spoke, eyes welling with tears.

Perseus realised the danger far too late as a bolt of lightning crashed down into him, volts of electricity convulsing through his body as he crashed to the floor steaming and unconscious.

**So there you are guys another chapter down. What did you guys think of Percy's outburst toward the Hunters? And what do you think of the twist with Thalia at the end? Review, favourite and follow. Any feedback is more than welcom and I do read all of them. Thanks guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone stared in shock at the scene that had just unfurled, alternating their glances between a crying Thalia and Perseus' limp form.

"WHAT THE HADES DID YOU DO THAT FOR THALIA!" Artemis screamed at a Thalia who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I had to. I made a promise" Thalia sobbed out

"TO SEND A LIGHTNING BOLT DOWN ON YOUR COUSIN?" Artemis screamed once more although fear was written all over her face as she paled at the thought of Hestia's wrath.

"No! I swore on the Styx, Artemis!" Thalia yelled back, her anger at being accused of willingly hurting Percy gave bite to her words.

"I swore to Annabeth that if I ever found Perseus, I'd take him back to camp no matter what. Annabeth wants to make things right and I'll be damned if I wouldn't be willing to help a friend!" Thalia said in a low voice, raindrops begining to fall like tears from the sky.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Artemis asked, her voice hoarse from yelling.

"Yeah, I've knocked Percy out and I'm bringing him back to camp so Annabeth can apologise." Thalia spoke calmly, new found determination shining in her eyes.

"I can't let you do this Thalia, Hestia's wrath will be brought to full force upon the Hunt and I won't let you die because of one man" Artemis replied, her eyes gleaming as rain water crashed to the floor.

"THEN YOU MAY AS WELL JUST KILL ME NOW BEFORE LADY STYX CLAIMS IT FIRST!" Thalia yelled, shocking everyone by her act of defiance.

Artemis' resolve crumbled as the idea of losing another lieutenant she loved dearly took root in her mind. Her shoulders sagged as she knew that any illusion she had of not going along with Thalia was gone.

"Fine, we'll take Perseus to camp, but you better pray and hope Hestia will forgive you and you'll have to live with yourself for taking betraying Perseus by forcing him back to that place." Artemis said in a serious tone, her eyes had completely shifted from the motherly gaze Thalia was used to, to the look of a predator's and a shiver went down Thalia's spine.

Artemis straightened up and addressed her Hunters

"We leave for Camp Half-Blood tonight! We must make great haste if we are to go untroubled. Thalia, Percy is now your responsibility. Make sure he's stable and ok to move. The rest of you, I want camp taken down as quickly as possible!" The Hunters stared at her, not comprehending her words such was the stupour the events of that night had left them in.

"NOW!" Artemis barked and they jerked into action.

The harsh light of dawn shone into the Athena cabin, a solitary ray of light cutting through a chink in the curtains. It bathed Annabeth in its light, blinding her as she awoke. She had been a mess since the news of Percy's return had arrived in the form of Tom and any chance of maintaining the facade of strength had disappeared.

Shoving her sheets to the side she arose from her bed, a strange feeling coming over her as she did. Something was going to happen today, she could feel it in her bones. And if there was one thing she knew, it was to never ignore her instincts.

She quickly got dressed to meet this new day, temporarily pushing her depression to the side as she went outside to meet the new day. As she approached the door a horn blared through the camp. It's deep bass rousing every camper from their slumber.

Excitement raced through Annabeth as she recognised the horn and knew that it soon meant she'd be reunited with one of her remaining friends.

She rushed out of the door and stared out across the camp. There upon the brow of the hill were none other than the Hunters but they were not alone. Immobile on a stretcher was a man and a chill ran down Annabeth's back.

Annabeth raced toward the hill, desperate to see if her suspicions about the man were correct. As she neared the hill, she glanced upon Thalia and one look at her gaunt face was all she needed for her suspicions to be confirmed. Stepping closer to the stretcher burdened by two Hunters was a face she thought she'd never be lucky enough to gaze upon ever again. She broke out sobbing, collapsing to her knees in front of the stretcher, jn front of the man she loved.

**Soz for the wait guys, it's been a little hectic. Also sorry for any typos, I'll correct them tomoz. Thanks for reading, please comment your opinions qnd you guys are great. Cya :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Perseus juddered awake. Metal squeeled in protest as it struggled to support his weight. Every part of him ached, his brain screamed in protest at him as he sat up, blinding pain flashing through his skull. His abdomen was in tremondous pain and it felt worse than it did before.

The room he was in was indescribably familiar. The white painted plank walls sent memories racing into his mind. He was yet again in a bed, linen white sheets swathing him. A small window let in light and he could tell it was approaching middady. The smell of sawdust and the sweet smell of strawberries assaulted his nose as if trying to overwhelm him.

Cold panic began to clutch at Perseus' heart as a distinct possibility of where he could be manifested. The clanging of metal on metal and the tinkling of laughter from children only confirmed this fear. His worst nightmare had come true, he was back at Camp.

Panic began to overwhelm all else, the names of those whose deaths he was responsible for rang in his ears. Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, Zoe, Luke, his parents and the death he regretted so much it hurt, the final blow to his heart: Malcolm. Escape became his one and only priority.

He attempted to leap out of bed only for his arm to be wrenched back in his socket as a gleaming bronze chain was fastened around his wrist to the creaking metal bed. Rage overtook him at the sight of it and the freedom it fury overtook Perseus as he yanked feverishly on the chain, the manacle cutting deep into his skin as he did: blood dripping to the floor. The bed posts screeched in protest as the rusting metal began to give into Perseus' relentless assault. With a roar of anger emitting from Perseus and an accompany cacophany of screaming metal the chain snapped free from the rusting bar. A bellow of primal triumph burst forth from Perseus as he stood up out of the bed; the celestial bronze chain hung loosely from his wrist, blood snaking its way down the shining metal.

His cries were heard everywhere in camp and soon pounding footsteps could be heard getting closer to Perseus' room. His head snapped its way to the door and imediately knew escape from that exit was impossible as the footsteps drew ever closer to it. He desperately twisted his head in search for another exit and blinding sunlight greeted him. The window.

Perseus had no idea how far he was up but as the pounding reached the doorway he suddenly realised, he didn't care. Ignoring the aches of his body and hole in his stomach he sprinted towards the glass window, pulling his arms up to protect his face as he did. He hit the glass like a freight train and the window exploded outward, shards of glass biting deep into his bare chest.

He vaguely heard the door behind him slam open a high pitched scream calling out his name. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was running before anyone else was hurt, before he had to meet those piercing gray eyes once more.

The ground started to rapidly rush up towards him, he had no idea how far he'd fallen but he could guess the fall wouldn't kill him. The shards of glass fell with him as did drops of his own blood, sparkling in the light of day; it would have almost have been beautiful if the landing hadn't had come as hard and painful as it did.

As Perseus landed he rolled forward attempting to dissipate the impact but the landing still sent shockwaves up his ankle as he landed. Yet another body part crippled. Blood poured like tiny rivers of crimson down his body from the numerous lacerations made by the glass. Thick black blood soaked his freshly applied bandages over arrow wounds and Perseus nearly broke down from pain and blood loss. But the desperation and almost animalistic urge to run pushed him to his feet.

Shouts could be heard behind him as he urged his body on faster, his ankle burning in protest and blood left behind in pools as he hurried onward. The shouts and calls for him to stop were getting louder and as he reached the top of the hill he knew he wasn't going to outrun shoulders sagged as he stared at Thalia's tree, the golden fleece glittering in the boughs of the tree and Peleus softly breathing out smoke rings into the cloudless sky.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU WILL STOP RUNNING RIGHT THIS MINUTE" A familiar voice screamed out from behind him.

He turned around slowly, fear clutching his heart like a vice. And there Thalia stood and with her was somebody he wished never to look in the eyes again, not after what he did, not after she told him what he really was. Annabeth.

Tears threatened to spill out but he refused to let them, he wouldn't cry at a time he needed to be strong. The trio stood in a rough triangle on the hill akin to a standoff just waiting for the first shot to be fired.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Perseus said breaking the tense silence.

"I made a promise to Annabeth" Thalia stated simply.

"To do what? To lightning bolt me? To drag me back here? There was a reason I left, I know what I am, Annabeth knows it too." A hint of bitterness had crept into his voice as he recalled the voice of Annabeth screaming murderer in his ear.

"No Percy! I didn't mean it!" Annabeth cried out, her words ringing true with guilt and regret clear. Whilst Thalia stood solemnly, staring on at the scene.

"Then what did you mean?" Perseus asked bitterly

"I didn't mean it, I was so angry, with the Gods, with monsters, with the stupid quests and... and I was angry at you. I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry, I've regretted what I said everyday." Annabeth pleaded, desperation clear in her voice.

As Annabeth spoke Perseus' anger grew, his muscles tensed and his heart began to pump harder causing a fresh wave of blood to rush down his back. His teeth ground together and his nails dug so tightly jnto his palms that they drew blood.

"Why?" Perseus finally spat out through gritted teeth after what seemed like forever to Annabeth.

"I...I just wanted you to know how much it hurt...how much it hurt to lose Malcolm. He was family and you didn't help him..." Annabeth gushed out, her well rehearsed speech that she had made a year ago fell to pieces.

Rage erupted within Perseus and any control over his actions was lost, years of anger and fury rushed to the surface.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE!" Perseus screamed back at Annabeth and she visibly flinched under the raw power in his voice.

"But.. I know you do I just-" Annabeth managed to splutter out before Perseus cut her off.

"I HAD TO STARE INTO MY MOTHER'S EYES AND I KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HER! EVERYDAY I SEE HER LOOK OF ACCEPTANCE AND THE TEARS IN HER EYES AS SHE FELL TO THE FLOOR AS GAEA SLIT HER THROAT!" Primal rage had overtaken Perseus, and Annabeth soon had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this. Can't we just... just go back to how we we were... before." Annabeth's sincerity struck Perseus and his eyes softened as a flicker of doubt flashed across his eyes before being once again replaced by rage.

"IT'S TOO LITTLE TOO LATE ANNABETH!" Perseus spat back at her and a fresh wave of tears erupted from Annabeth and again the flicker of doubt crossed Perseus' face but it quickly vanished once more.

Perseus turned his back on the two girls and once again started to limp out of camp, blood trickling down his back leaving behind a crimson trail.

"Percy, Stop!" Thalia yelled after him causing him to stop and send an icy glare her way.

"What? Are you going to stop me from leaving? Are you going to shock me again?" Perseus called back, his mouth set in a grimace.

"I will if I have to!" Thalia replied after steeling herself against his gaze.

"Would you really? Do you think I would survive it? Would you risk killing your cousins because if you would then you are clearly no better than your father." He said calmly

Thalia 's gaze faltered at his words but her eyes quickly became steely .

"I'm sorry Perseus." She said without faltering and Annabeth screamed bloody murder as an arcing bolt of electricity descended from the sky.

Perseus seemed to smile as he heard Thalia's words and right before the bolt crashed down on him, a column of flame embraced him. The flames dissipitating as the lightning scorched the earth and Perseus was gone.

**Sorry again about the wait, I was coming back from my holiday so things have been busy. As an apology this chapter is longer than the previous ones. Let me know what you think, thanks for your comments and favourites, they encourage me to keep writing :)**


End file.
